Item Defilement
Description Item Defilement is a mechanic exclusive to The Abyss. This mechanic is crucial in late game to ensure that players will have proper gears without the hassle of grinding for loot and soul-matching manually. In short, by defiling an item and then successfully leaving the Abyss with that defiled item, the player has a chance to: How to Defile Item There are 2 ways to acquire defiled items in the Abyss, self-defiled or looted from strong enemy/bosses. A quick note about defiled items looted from enemies/bosses: All rules mentioned above applies to defiled loot, i.e. defiled items picked up under floor 21 have no chance to become . Also, the affixes of those defiled items are determined at the moment they dropped, so save-scumming has no effect on them. The things that are determined at the moment players leave the Abyss is the Grace, and +Value. In order to defile an item yourself, you need: *The item itself, of course. Preferably item at Level 300. (Aside from weapons and armors, accessories can be defiled too). *A substantial amount of Amrita. In order to defile a Level 300 Melee weapon, about 550 millions Amrita is needed. On the other hand, a Armor at Level 300 will need about 340 millions Amrita. The amount of Amrita required depends on the quality of the item, its level, and the number of defilement it has been through. Similar to soulmatching, the cost will increase drastically after a few defiles. *A Droplet of Decay. This item is exclusive to the Abyss. It is rare drop from normal enemies in Abyss, and usually Abyss Bosses will drop 1 or 2. *Item should only be defiled from floor 21 onward. However, the chance of the item become is not high on floors 20s. To have a better chance, it is recommended to do so or floor 31 or higher. How to Acquire a Specific Grace Again, this is only applicable for defiling non-set items, and can only be achieved from floor 21 onward. All the Graces belong to 3 specific sets: By leaving on specific floors, the Graces applied on defiled items will belong to one of the set according to the formula below: Set 1: Floor# / 3 = X.000 Set 2: Floor# / 3 = X.333 Set 3: Floor# / 3 = X.666 For example, if you want to get Izanagi's Grace, you should leave on floor 25, 28, 31, and so on. As mentioned above, to maximize the chance to get from defiled items, 4 floors need to be completed. So, again, to get Izanagi's Grace, one should enter the Abyss on floor 22, defile the item, then complete floor 22, 23, 24, then leave after defeat the boss on floor 25. Note 1: items picked up in the Abyss also follow this rule. Note 2: Izanami's Grace can appear on any floor, as it related to Japanese folklore. A quick note about save-scumming to reduce the time as well materials needed for defilement: Assume that you want to get Grace of Susano on a Kame-wari Shibato's Kabuto: #''Forge 10 of them.'' #''Enter Abyss on Floor 33.'' #''Defile all of them.'' #''Defeat the bosses on floor 33, 34 and 35.'' #''Save and leave the game.'' #''Back up the savefile (if play on PC), or upload the savefile to PS+/USB (if play on PS4).'' #''Start the game again, defeat the boss on floor 36 then leave the abyss.'' #''If none of the items has Grace of Susano, copy/download the savefile and repeat until Susano appears.''